Extreme Fools Day
by DarkDemi
Summary: Its April Fools day, tofu pies, monkey taking over Beastboys Brain just to get a video tape of Bananas! This is going to be one crazy, random April fools day. T for safety.


**AN: Sorry guys I had planned to have this up by April fools day but I was very depressed over the weekend and couldn't bring myself to complete the rest of this, but I did, even though it is late, but I think the funniest will make up for that. As I said I would have an April Fools one up, so here it is enjoy. Oh and it may be extreme pranks, that may seem kind of random, but I guess that's for you to decide. These are just crazy ideas I had pop into my head…and yes I know the song is lame but whatever. **

**////Don't own TT…**

* * *

**Extreme Fools Day**

Okay, Beastboy can be an idiot at times, but today it was like a monkey took over his brain and did the unthinkable. Well at least when he pranked Raven that is. Cys was pretty hilarious, but Stars and Robins, well of course it wasn't hilarious to Robin, and Starfire was trying to figure out was wrong, and was just in the middle of it all. Though to Beastboy it was all funny even though he wasn't there for it. Ravens prank though was suicidal; the other three, excuse me two, just berated him for what he did to them at the end of the day. Though you're all wondering what he did right? Well I guess I should start then, and so this is what happened that fateful day…

Ring!

Slam!

Beastboys eyes shot open, his left hand down on the alarm button of the alarm clock it reading seven am. A smirk formed on his face, "Today's the day that all fools play." He started to sing a little short tune he made up for this day.

He jumped out of bed still singing his tune while he got dressed quickly, and got whatever tools he would need for the day, "They smile in joy, while releasing prank toys"

Dressed he put his 'world of wonders' tool belt around him, and started digging around to put his 'prank toys' in with, "They laugh and dare, to play and scare"

Everything gathered he walked out into the halls still singing, "Their faces turn blue, from people's lack of clue."

By now he had come to Ravens door, "And that's why we sing, the Fools Prank King!" he yelled the last part purposely so Raven could hear.

Raven still in bed; put the pillow over her head knowing full well what he meant, and what today was. Her voice muffled a bit, but still auditable mumbling continuously, "I hate this day, I hate this day, I hate this day…"

Now on the floor below his own, he stared at the words that were etched on a door, reading 'RESTROOM' in bold print. The smirk returned, jumbling his hands around in the 'world of wonders' tool belt, he finally pulled out the things he was looking for, "A small fog free lens video camera, a copy of fake pop out smelly hair gel, and lemony lemon perfume…perfect." He said with a smile, and entered the restroom putting his toys in position.

Once he was done setting things up, he then went down to the commons room area to fix breakfast for himself, putting glue on the floor next to the couch while he was at it. Then went ahead and made tea for Raven cause he's just that nice of a guy…or was he?

The others had now begun to get up; Robin was the first to Restroom. Throwing his clothes for the day on the bathroom sink, he stepped into shower throwing his robe outside the shower curtains. After his shower, grabbing a towel, he dried and dressed himself. Then he opened the bathroom cabinet, and took out his daily hair gel.

Now he always used and had to have his hair gel, for if not then there would be no spiky hair. Taking the bottle he tried squeezing the contents out, but nothing would come. Question he looked at it strangely shook it up and tried again. Nothing, frustrated he squeezed with all his might, giving up he looked at the bottle in dismay when he noticed the back of the bottle it reading, 'Take of top to apply gel.'

'Oh…I must not be awake still.' he thought, stupid that he didn't think of that. Twisting of the top just about an inch or so, and the next thing he knew…

POP!

He was covered in hair gel.

Robin a bit surprised, but then looked at the can in dismay, and really thought he was dumb for not seeing it, "Fake smelly pop out hair gel… (Sigh)…how did I not see that?"

He sniffed himself, and turned away quickly his face scrunched up in disgust and said, "Uh…dog shit."

Throwing the can away he jumped back into the shower to take another one. After that, finding his real hair gel later, he applied that and went down to the common rooms, but not before passing a miserable Starfire.

"Good morning…Star?"

"Achoo!" Starfire sniffled a bit, before greeting Robin, "Oh, good morning boyfriend Robin, it seems that I have caught the col…Achoo!"

"…Cold…" he finished for her, she nodded miserably.

"Well watch for anything in the bathroom, I already got pranked. Fix you breakfast?" he asked nicely, but sweetly.

All Star could do was nod a yes, and went into the restroom. While Robin headed off towards the commons room. Starfire now in the restroom she opened the cabinet when a bottle of perfume fell out. Though she caught in time, and looked at reading what it said, before shrugging and sprayed a little on her.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Raven came in and went to go make her tea, when she notice there was tea already waiting for her on the table. Looking over to Beastboy he was whistling innocently, cooking breakfast, before flipping a waffle up into the air, and catching it on a plate. Turning around he stopped whistling when he saw Raven, "Oh, good morning Rae, Cy told me he made tea for you since he went to go work on his 'baby' earlier this morning." He said smiling.

She looked at him dully for a second, before taking her tea, going over to the sink, dumping it, and said now looking at him, "I'm not stupid Beastboy, I know you put something in my drink, and its Raven"

She then proceeded to make he own tea, but Bestboy kept smiling like he knew she was going to do that.

"Hm, I guess I should have seen that coming. Oh well, just have to try something else later on." He mused to himself, but clear enough for Raven to hear.

Rolling her eyes, but not looking at him she set the pot on the stove while it boiled the water in it on the stove, and went to grab her tea packet in the cabinet above. Since the head cabinet board was blocking her view for the moment, from her reaching up to grab the packet. Beastboy took this as his cue to take a needle filled with clear liquid of some sort in it, and squirted it into her cup that was on the counter next to the pot on the stove.

When she closed the cabinet Beastboy was long gone. She looked around confused before shrugging and going back to fixing her tea, when Robin came in.

XXXXXXXX

Now down in the garage, Cyborg was working on his 'baby' doing tune ups and everything else. Getting up, and wiping his hands on a cloth, he sat down inside his car.

"Alright, now let's see if this thing will work."

Opening up his chest plate he hooked a wire up to him to the 'baby', and automatically went into shut down, or to be precise a dream state.

A clock was on count down for five minutes, during that time Beastboy had now snuck into the garage looking for Cyborg only to find him sleeping as to what he could tell. Sneaking up quietly to Cyborg, Beastboy noticed he was hooked up and mumbling about a bee and a baby.

Of course when Cyborg said those mumbled words, Beastboys original idea then switched to something else, his devious smile coming into play. He seemed to start giggling in an evil way, while digging around in his 'world of wonders' tool belt.

He then pulled out a………timed baby doll with a recorder on its back and it looked like it was covered in tin foil taped of course. You could say it almost looked like a creepy scary robot, well sort of.

Beastboy placed the doll on Cys lap, smiling like no other smile before. When he looked up he noticed a timer that kept going down, figuring it was when Cyborg would wake up, he set the timer up on the baby. The timer on the baby continued down with the timer in the car, and now for the last installment, Beastboy pulled out a pie of tofu, and set it on the steering wheel, taping it quickly where the pie would stay, facing Cyborg.

Stepping back and looking at his work, he then made a quick dash out of the room, laughing manically, before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now back with Raven and Robin, Raven had now been sitting down drinking her tea, reading her latest book. Robin was just finishing up fixing breakfast when Starfire came in and floated to the couch laying down from being miserable sick.

Raven didn't seem to notice Starfire when she came in for she was to into her book, and Robin had now finished breakfast, walking over to Star.

Raven had now set down her book, finished with her tea, using her powers she lifted the cup and put it into the sink, before standing up and leaving with her book, planning to go and meditate.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Now back with Cy, the timer was about up, he know longer was mumbling, but had a content smile played on his face.

That is until the timer went off.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He awoke to a screaming screeching baby, that scared the shit out of him, had him screaming like a girl. The car was going out of control since he was still hooked up to it, and when you thought it couldn't get any better.

"BOOM! SPLAT!"

….The cars air bag hit him with a face full of tofu pie…

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back with Robin and Starfire…

Robin walking over to the side of the couch was about to greet Starfire, but was stopped suddenly. Almost tripping he looked down trying to move his feet, but couldn't, Starfire looked up miserable sniffling, and said, "Boyfriend Robin, what is wrong?"

Robin looked up with a plate of pancakes in his hand and said, "Its Beastboys little prank, I'm glued to floor…um think you could help me out Star?"

Sniffling she crawled across the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled. Robin was holding out the food, while she pulled, that is until she got him unglued, and they fell backwards.

"Eeep!"

The food was flipped into the air, while Robin fell on top of her. When everything settled they looked at each other covered in pancakes and syrup, and blushed at there position, but it got more embarrassing.

The Titans computer screen came up with Slade on it, and was about to make a speech when he noticed Star and Robins positions, and stood stock still in surprise.

Robin and Starfire were now looking at the screen to blushing more than earlier, both sides not making a sound that is until Slade got a hold of himself clearing his throat and said, "I suppose another day?"

Robin and Starfire just shook there heads yes, and Slade cut the connection.

Starfire and him looked at each other again before Starfire noticed something and said, "Robin, why do you have the spots on your face?"

That's when Robin noticed something different smelling and asked, "Star are you wearing lemon perfume?"

"Yes?" she said still confused.

"That's why." Robin said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Raven had entered her room, but decided to read a little more before meditating. When she finally put her book down, she then got into position, and started to float. Finding her center, she then started to chant, "Awawith….?"

Opening her eyes she grabbed her throat in confusion, and noticed that her mouth was all numb. She began to worry, and tried speaking again, "Awawith. Mehion. Cinhos." Her mind started panicking, that is until there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Rae, you in there?" Beastboy called from the other side of the door.

Raven looked at the door still wide eyed, until her mind came to the conclusion that this was Beastboys doing. Becoming a bit angry, she went and opened her door, and grabbed his collar dragging him towards her to where he was almost in her face.

"Whu di bu ho mi?!"

Beastboy looked at her confused and startled by her talking, and said, "What did you say?"

"Whu dib u ho mi?!" she tried yelling again, but it was giberish and only had her end up drooling, but she caught herself from doing so and tried to keep it from spilling out.

Beastboy now remembered why she was talking like that, and tried to keep from smiling, and said pretending like he really didn't know, "Uh, Rae, why are you talking like that?"

"Bu o whu ho di ho mi!" she yelled in gibberish again.

"Uh what?" he said

By now Raven was getting irritated, and started shaking him saying the asking the same thing, "Whu di bu bo ho mi?!"

"What?"

"Whu di bu bo HO MI?!" she screamed with her eyes shut.

Transforming into a rabbit, he got out of her grasp, and turned back saying, "Oh, what's up homie, gee Rae I didn't know you spoke gangster."

She couldn't take it anymore and went to grab him, scared he transformed into a rabbit and bounded down the hall, hearing Raven scream in frustration.

While still bounding in rabbit form one thought came to his mind, 'Ah, the wonders of Novocain.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later through out the day, they were just the same old pranks, nothing new, some were able to dodge them and some were not able to. Raven basically stayed in her room for the rest of the day, not wanting to speak to anybody, or be pranked. When evening fell around Robin and Cyborg were up on the roof playing basketball one on one.

Starfire was still on the couch covered up in a blanket still looking miserable, watching her fungus show. Raven had finally came out her room her mouth was still numb, and she still was not able to talk right. This canceled her meditation, so she read for the remaining time in her room. Walking down the hall with clothes in her hand she went down one floor, and went into the restroom.

When the door closed, a solute of a shadowed person appeared in front of the door, smiling deviously…

Raven trying her best to spit in the sink; it wasn't the easiest thing to do, since she couldn't really feel her mouth still. Once she did that, she undressed and stepped into the shower, closing the curtains, and turning on the water.

With out her notice since the water was going, which drowned out the doors sound of opening. The door to the restroom opened, and that's when the monkey took over.

(Inside Beastboys brain)

The green crazy monkey walked over to the brain, and came up to the brain sticking a device on the brain the device having levers on it. The monkey was smiling manically, controlling Beastboys actions with the device, and looking through Beastboys eyes to see where it was going.

Beastboy was walking up towards the back of the shower curtains, moving them a side to see Raven was facing the shower so her back was to him. The monkey turned Beastboys vision downward getting a good look of her…

"…Bananas…" the monkey said in fascination.

Changing the view, looking up, he stepped away from the curtains for a second only for the monkey to make him take off his clothes quickly. The monkey rubbed his hands together chuckling evilly in a monkey way.

The monkey taking the lever made Beastboy pull the curtains a bit back, and made him step in quietly. Raven was washing her hair still facing away, while that was going on the monkey made sure the camera was still where he had, or Beastboy put it.

The camera was still there and then the red light turned on, 'Me. Like. Bananas!' The monkey thought.

During that thought a big dark figure came from behind, but the monkey didn't notice, while pulling levers and switching them up.

Back with Beastboy, he was making funny faces in the camera with Raven behind him, but being quite so Raven wouldn't notice him. The monkey made him walk up a bit and made him look like he was squeezing Ravens ass, but he really wasn't.

Then made him act like he was smacking her ass, but of course not really doing it. The monkey was having so much fun, that he didn't notice the figure was now behind him now.

"…Grrrrr…"

The monkey stopped playing with the levers, and became scared instantly, turning around slowly the monkey freaked and screaming in a monkey way, "Ahhhhh"

The Beast stepped out of the shadows only to swipe at the monkey, the monkey jumping on the control device pushing one of the levers control forward.

Beastboy stopped all of a sudden, giving time for Raven to turn around eyes still closed, still washing her hair. That's when Beastboy walked forward to the back, then stopping again.

The monkey was running around jumping around while the Beast kept trying to swipe at it. The monkey was screeching all about, jumping on the control device a few times, making Beastboy on the outside do a robot dance, and then stopping with half of his body bent down. His butt was facing Ravens direction, Raven suddenly got soap in her eyes, and started rubbing her eyes trying to get it out.

The monkey jumped up in the air and that's when the Beast caught it with his claws landing on the ground. Now holding the monkey they both were caught by a sound of grunting, and looked at the brains vision of Raven rubbing her eyes fiercely. Their eyes widen in fear, the Beast letting go of the monkey they both scrambled to the controls.

Beastboy was still in his position, when all of sudden he seemed to come to, wondering where he was, and why he was naked, but he didn't get to think very far.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

"**BOOM!!!!"**

The tower shook tremendously making Cyborg and Robin lose their balance. When it stopped, they ran to the side of the tower, to see a green goose flying frantically straight at them. They backed away, while it soared over their heads, and flying to the other side, looking scared as shit, and flew down the side of the tower going downward.

Cyborg looked back in the direction the smoke was coming from and said, "Ah man, not the restroom!"

That's when he saw Raven fly out of the smoke with a towel wrapped around with one arm holding the towel from falling. She looked pretty pissed off, her hair flapping about, teeth shown in anger, her eyes, and hands sparking with black aura. She to sailed over the tower and went down the other side of the tower.

Robin was stupefied, looked back over to Cyborg, only to get a dramatically upset Cyborg, "Why? Why? Not the restroom, that'll take me forever to fix!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Small** **Epilogue….**

Even though Beastboy got one hell of a beating at least he had the video, or well the saved version of it on his computer. The video was lost in the explosion, to him it was a good thing it was being recordered on the computer to, or he wouldn't have anything after that suicidal prank.Even though he has know clue how it happened.

But lets say after that one April fool's day, all the others could only get out of Raven about what happened was this.

"Green Apples and that's all I'm going to say."

* * *

**Okay so the ending was really weird, funny, and totally random I suppose, but come on it was hilarious wasn't it? Wasn't it? Review!**

**I mean come on imagine it...**


End file.
